Mitum(M) (Winged Knight 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: On the Prowl Mitum: Hey there, Commander! What's shakin'?! Mitum: Huh? But today's a day off last time I checked! And ya know what days off are for! Mitum: ...Pickin' up babes, of course! So, hang on, ladies! Mitum: Your Prince Charming awaits! Mitum sets off for town, throwing kisses as he goes. With his bestial looks, bestial fighting style, and bestial lust, you mutter that he must truly be a beast. Mitum: Hm? Ya say somethin'? You had forgotten his bestial hearing. So it was that the beast was unleashed upon the town... Mitum: Heya, babe, what's shakin'?! Mitum: Wanna go grab some coffee with me? Or if ya wanna skip the formalities we could go straight to-- Mitum's clumsy pickup line is cut off by a scream. His target then goes running off without a word. Mitum: Meh, who needs her. There's plenty more fish in this sea! Mitum: Hey, baby! Wanna go grab a bite? Another woman runs off screaming. Mitum: Hey, beautiful! I'm-- Strike three! Mitum: I don't get it! Why aren't they throwin' themselves at my feet?! Tell me! Why?! You reply that maybe it's his loud voice and scary face. Mitum: Why you--?! I'm gonna tear ya from limb to limb! You mutter under your breath that he was the one who asked... Mitum: This don't make no sense! And I'm not gonna give up! Mitum: I don't care what it takes! By the end o' today... Mitum: I will kiss a girl no matter what!!! Now you are really worried that his shameless, booming voice is going to cause trouble. Episode 2: Puppy Love Despite having crashed and burned multiple times, Mitum won't give up. But he keeps striking out again and again. Mitum: Dammit! This is really makin' me mad!!! That's when you tell him to calm down and check out his new admirer. Mitum: What'd I tell ya?! The chicks can't stay away from me. So, let's see who the beautiful babe is! Mitum: Wait... Who're ya talkin' about?! I don't see anyone... You point down at his feet. Mitum: Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! A lovely little senorita just for me! Mitum: Check it out! She's stickin' to me like glue, all excited, pantin', and waggin' her-- Mitum: Wait a second! That's no babe! It's a puppy!!! Mitum: You're dead meat now, Commander! His booming voice startles the puppy, and the poor thing goes running off. You laugh so hard, you almost lose your lunch. Mitum: Why you little--!!! You're makin' fun o' me, aren't ya?! ---- Question 1= That puppy saw the real you and liked it. Mitum: Then why can't those shapely senoritas see that, too?! |-|Question 2= That puppy saw the tenderness in your heart. Mitum: A puppy?! I want a foxy babe. A foxy HUMAN babe! |-|Question 3= Forget women. Just get a puppy. Mitum: That's my very last resort. And I'm not goin' to give up yet! ---- Mitum: This is gettin' me mad... I know! If the babes aren't bitin' today, I'll crack some skulls instead! Monster skulls, of course... Suddenly, you hear a woman scream out in the distance. Mitum: Who'd I scare off now?! Mitum: Wait... What's that smoke over there? You look closer and see that a small house is on fire. Mitum: Hey, that whole place is gonna burn down. But I'm no fireman, so I guess I'll go crack some skulls. Mitum: Wait! Isn't that-- You see the puppy from earlier stick its head out of a second floor window of the burning house. Mitum: Argh, I guess I've no choice. Mitum: What a little pain in the butt! Mitum goes running off toward the burning house, with you right at his heels. Episode 2: Roaring Beast The two of you are now in front of the burning house. Mitum: Argh! What now?! The fire's already outta control! ---- Question 1= What's that loud voice of yours for?! Mitum: Huh? What does my voice have to do-- Oh, right... |-|Question 2= Time to put your loud mouth to work! Mitum: Who're ya callin' a loud mouth?! My melodious voice is-- Oh, right... |-|Question 3= Call out to the puppy! Mitum: How's that gonna help?! Oh, right... ---- The puppy barks out for help! Mitum: Women only need me when they're in distress. And this one's not even human. Mitum: But I'll make an exception, just this once. With that, Mitum takes a deep breath and... Mitum: RAWWWWWWRRRRRR!!! Mitum unleashed a roar that makes your eardrums feel like they'll burst. The resulting hurricane-force wind blows the fire out. Mitum: *Huff puff* How was that?! Mitum: It's the power of my new secret skill "Roaring Beast"! At that moment, he discovered a new skill! With the fire extinguished, the puppy comes running out of the house. Seeing Mitum, it leaps into his arms and starts licking his face. Mitum: H-Hey, stop that! I said I wanted to kiss a girl! Mitum: A cute one, with a great body! You tease him by saying at least he achieved his goal of getting a kiss. Seeing his reaction only makes you laugh harder. Mitum: Why you--! Whaddya laughin' at?! Mitum: Argh! Why don't the ladies like me?! Why do I have to settle for a little beast like this! Mitum: Hey, Commander, are ya pushin' this puppy on me because ya believe one beast deserves another? Mitum: I'm gonna beat ya silly! Mitum may be a beast, but you know that deep down he has a heart of gold... Episode 3: Soul Beast Several months later... The commander and Mitum were walking through town. Mitum: Hm? That sound... Mitum peered into the distance. Mitum: They say fires and fights are the flowers of this wretched city... Mitum: And it looks like another fire's bloomed. In the distance, an apartment building could be seen engulfed in flames. Exasperated by his flippant attitude, the commander told him he had to help. Mitum: Why me? Can't the fire department handle it? With that, Mitum started to walk away. Suddenly, shouts arose from a crowd of onlookers. "There's a lady trapped inside!" shouted one. "There's no escape!" yelled another. Mitum: There's a lady trapped inside? Mitum: I got this! Mitum went racing into the building like a streak of lightning. Mitum: That must be the apartment. He kicked open the door with a wham! Mitum: You okay, miss?! Mitum: Wait a sec... You're no miss! There before him was an old woman. Mitum: Aw, no matter. I'll carry ya out piggy back. Grab ahold! But as he tried to carry the old woman to safety... Mitum: Ah!!! A huge pillar came tumbling down with a mighty crash, barring their way. They were trapped! Mitum: We're both goners if I don't think of something. Mitum: Sorry, grandma... Mitum: You'll wanna plug your ears for a moment. Mitum took a long, deep breath. And then...! Mitum: RAWWWWWWRRRRRR!!! His mighty roar blew the fallen, flaming pillar out of their way. Mitum: That's my new skill called "Soul Beast"! We're getting' outta here, grandma! Hang on tight! With the old woman on his back, Mitum came racing out of the burning building. The puppy he rescued the other day came running over. Mitum: Sheesh... First a puppy, and now an old lady... Mitum: Why do I always get teh short end of the stick? ---- Question 1= You feel shortchanged? Mitum: ...Naw, not really. |-|Question 2= You would've rather saved a younger woman? Mitum: Not really. All life's important after all. |-|Question 3= You looked so heroic. Mitum: ...Don't mess with me like that. ---- The commander raised his voice, practically shouting that he need not worry. Everyone could see what a kind soul he had. There weren't many who would plunge into a burning building like that without considering what was in it for them, the commander continued. Mitum fell silent before the commander's zeal. Mitum: ... Mitum: Well... Mitum: When you put it that way, I guess it's not that bad. Mitum: This is what I do, and I've got no plans to change. Mitum: Still... Mitum: I'd say it was about time I crossed paths with a woman who could see how kind I am! That's when the old woman said, "Any woman would be lucky to have you." and then tried to plant a kiss on his cheek. Mitum: H-Hey, back off, grandma! Help, I'm under attack! Mitum: S-Somebody, help!!! Grabbing the puppy, Mitum took off running. The commander couldn't help laughing at the rather comical sight. Category:Character Quest